The End
by sandal onions
Summary: Inspired by the anime ending. And while Ciel was sitting there on that bench, he realized that he loved Sebastian. But it was too late.


Title: "The End"

Author: Sei (sandal onions, seiriot)

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Warnings: angst, spoilers for the anime ending!

Inspired by the anime ending. Me and my friends (I cosplayed Ciel, my friend Sebastian and one photographed) did a photoshoot inspired by the ending. It can be found on dA: .com/art/Kuroshitsuji-The-End-159389831 . And there the raw version of this fic can be found too.

Remember, this is only INSPIRED by the anime ending, NOT the anime ending!

Do enjoy! :3

And it's mainly Ciel POV – but the last part is Sebastian's POV.

' italics ' - Ciel's thoughts

" italics " - whisper

--

"The End"

The small wooden boat creaked nastily when Ciel stepped out of it. The young earl couldn't be happier that the boat ride was over, he hated them and traveling in a creaking old piece of junk wasn't especially enjoyable. Despite the nasty side, the boat ride had been quite soothing and peaceful. He and Sebastian had been floating in the space between the Earth and nowhere. The sky, the shade of the fullest and pretties emerald green Ciel had ever seen, was shining above them with millions of stars painted on it.

_'This place can't be real. Such a beautiful place does not exist...'_

But it did. One look into Sebastian's fierce red eyes were enough proof for Ciel that the place existed. He couldn't help but stare at the scenery around him, the forests, lakes, deserts, mountains.. they all were purple, blue, red, pink – whatever colors existed. The colours blended into another, creating a big rainbow. But the colours weren't nice, if they could be called with any humanlike adjectives. Darkness lurked behind them and even inside them. As the boat had moved forward, the landscape behind Ciel turned all black. When the boy had turned around, the beautiful forests and flora were burned down and turned into dust. Behind Ciel, there were haunted spirits whispering, calling for the boy, desperately seeking for human flesh to devour.

It was indeed a demon world. The world of illusion. The world of all the seven sins – and every other sin that can be imagined. For an innocent prey, this world showed up as beautiful, fascinating and somewhat magical – just like it did to Ciel – but in the end it was only a beautiful illusion. The truth smelled like body fluids, ash, smoke and blood. The truth looked like death and perversion.

The boy had tried to push the nasty noises from his head. He knew what those creatures were after – his soul. Sebastian had told him that. He had tried to concentrate on the illusion around him, and his soon-to-be killer in front of him. It was odd, no matter how devastated Ciel felt about himself dying and Sebastian being the killer – the earl couldn't hate the demon. Not when that demon meant so much to him, almost everything. Not that Ciel would ever tell Sebastian that.

Soon after that the boat floated into a cave. The water started to change colour from deep sapphire blue to the same colour as the sky, emerald green. As the boat floated forward, a symmetrical row of lotus flowers came floating slowly by. It was as if the were knotted to each other and something was dragging them towards the inlet. It was as if the flowers were decorating his soon-to-be funeral.

Indeed, life would be soon over. As Ciel was now standing on dry land, admiring the scenery once again, he realized that he would cease to exist. Of course he had known that this day would come – that was the price of making a contract with a demon. He would lose his soul – and his life. His company would be sold to someone else, it angered Ciel since Funtom belonged to his family and his family only. But there wasn't much he could do about it now. Elizabeth would be devastated the next day, when the news of his death came out. His other servants, well, Ciel hoped that the house would stand when he returned.

Who returned? No one would return to the Phantomhive estate. He wouldn't. He had no idea what would happen to his home, no idea what would happen to his other property, and mostly, no idea what was going to happen to him. How did death feel like? Ciel had never tried it so he didn't know. But soon he would find out.

"My lord, shall we stop at that bench over there? There is a beautiful garden of blue roses around that bench, so it'll suit the situation quite well." Ciel nodded and let Sebastian take his hand and lead him to the bench. The garden around was indeed very beautiful – even breathtaking. But in some way the cold, blue roses made Ciel feel uneasy and sad.

Because they reminded him of himself. Those roses were cold, blue and had thorns to shield their weakness. But those throns could be easily ripped off. He was arrogant, proud, adultlike and ironic, and let his attitude shield his weakness. But his mask could be removed, and without a mask Ciel Phantomhive was nothing but a little child who's scared and unsure. Someone who'se heart is made of paper, and anyone who can walk right through the earl's shield and grab that small heart – could also cut the paper heart into pieces. There was someone who could do that to Ciel.

"We're at the end, I see."

"Yes, my lord. This is the end." Sebastian kneeled down. There was no turning back now. Ciel placed his hands on his legs, and was nervously tugging on the hem of his coat. He was ready to die – even though he wasn't at all. But he couldn't turn back, so he had to lie to himself that he was ready to cast his life away. To give it to Sebastian.

Ciel found himself staring at the rose garden once again. A flash of sadness, darkness and despair flowed to him. The cause was the place. It was him. The place either was him or was styled after him. Blue roses on the silvery rose bushes, white marble and statues in Antique style – broken. Blue, silver and white were all 'noble' and cold colours. They spoke of high status and aristocracy. But in Ciel's version, the place was broken and unpolished. It looked like no one had ever entered the place. Like no one had ever entered Ciel's world. His eyes widened in despair when he realized how true that statement was.

"Isn't it weird how such a sad and hollow place like this can be so beautiful..."

"Sad and hollow can be beautiful too, my lord. It may be even more beautiful than the joyful and warm places. The same goes for living creatures too..." Sebastian smiled at Ciel. It made the earl's heart race a bit, and his head confused since he had no idea why a statement like that or a smile like that could make his heart race. It wasn't as if he liked Sebastian or anything. No, he didn't want to think about things like that when he was about to die.

"I'm ready for the final stage now. Do what is necessary, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

--

Sebastian was now standing right in front of Ciel – holding his hand. Ciel was feeling a bit uneasy because of that. Sebastian had held his hand zillions of times before, but this time it felt so inappropriate and weird. His butler had a frighteningly intensive look in his eyes – and it was on Ciel. What made the situation even more awkward, was that Sebastian was smiling at him...it was almost a gentle smile.

Ciel couldn't help but flush a bit. The young earl was anything but used to looks and situations like this one.

"You don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to. Your duty as my butler is actually over, so no need to pretend anything." Ciel's statement made Sebastian grip his hand tighter into his palm. The grip almost cut off Ciel's blood circulation. Sebastian smirked.

"But I do, my lord. Does it feel uncomfortable to you?" The grip loosened on his hand and became more enjoyable. Ciel shook his head and touched Sebastian's hand with his other hand.

"No... it actually feels good when my hand is in your hand."

--

The words were glued in his stomach. He wanted to push them out, vomit them right on the dusty grey land around the bench – and tell Sebastian. After all these years, a 'thank you' was much too little – but better than nothing. After he'd struggled a while, the words came out.

"Sebastian, thank you for all the work you've done for the Phantomhive residence – and me. Your work as my butler has been very ssatisfactory. Thank you."

For the first time in Ciel's life he was sure that he saw Sebastian's true smile.

"Thank you, my lord. It has been a pleasure to serve you for all these years."

--

The demon leaned closer to Ciel and whispered in the boy's ear:

"_But now it's over, my lord. I'm not your butler anymore."_

Ciel frowned slightly as he looked at Sebastian. The demon's evil smile was back, and Ciel was sure that his eyes had never looked as scary before. They were eyes of a greedy demon – and a greedy demon meant instant death.

--

"_I'm not Sebastian anymore..." _

Sebastian removed his lips from his earl's ear, and backed a bit. The demon butler was still holding Ciel's hand – now both of his hands, and was caressing them slowly.

The statement made Ciel wonder, who the demon was if not Sebastian. It made Ciel kind of sad that the demon wasn't 'his property' anymore – without the name 'Sebastian' every single piece of their twisted bond was now shattered.

"_I know you aren't, demon..."_

--

The demon's hand moved up and down on his arm, making him shiver like he was cold. Ciel had secretly yearned for Sebastian's touch – but at the same time the touch felt so twisted and fake, that it made him feel bad. Ciel flinched as Sebastian's hand reached his neck.

"What do you think you are doing with your hand, demon?" The young earl stared at his former butler with an icy glare on his face. He was shocked with the sudden burst of emotion that flowed off his following statement.

"Shush, my lord. Is it wrong for me to want to touch your skin the very last time, before your doll-like face becomes porcelain? Before your skin turns cold and loses its grace..." The sudden emotion in the demon's eyes made Ciel shiver – in pleasure. His eyes widened in surprise.

"_Sebastian..."_

_--_

"Your eye looks so charming when it's widened in horror, my dear. You are so beautiful..." Sebastian smirked at Ciel while caressing his face.

"Stop lying to me when you don't even like me."

Sebastian leaned very close to Ciel – so close that Ciel could feel Sebastian's heart beating. His own heart was beating even faster – it was like someone was playing drums on his heart. Was this how it was to be in love? The earl frowned and tried to push the thought off his head. But it was persistent and refused to leave Ciel's heart and head. Love... maybe he was in love. In love with the demon. Maybe it was good that he was soon to die...

"Ciel..." The boy's eyes widened once again and he couldn't stop the heavy blush from spreading across his face. Sebastian had never before called him by his own name. The demon used this opportunity to grab Ciel's face, and forced the boy to look at him. He pulled the boy towards him by wrapping his arms around Ciel – so close that their noses made a contact.

"..I do like you, my dear Ciel. Actually I love you." Ciel closed his eyes, refusing to look at the demon. His heart was bursting with joy and his heart was racing. Even his usually so calm and collected head was going wild. He was in love with Sebastian. And he was such a fool to believe that demon's lies.

"You're lying..."

Ciel was lifted up and pushed against the bench. A weight was lying on top of him, all over him. Ciel opened his eyes, to see Sebastian on top on him. Their bodies made full contact – it made the earl go mad. Why did this stupid demon have to tease him so? He tried to turn his face away from the demon, but was roughly stopped by a pair of lips crashing on his own. The kiss was nothing but tender – Sebastian shoved his tongue right down Ciel's throat, taking over the boy completely. The demon's hands roamed around Ciel's body, the demon's hands were everywhere... under his shirt, on his back and even in his pants...

"I never lie, Ciel Phantomhive. I never lie." Sebastian pulled away from Ciel, leaving the boy half-naked and out of breath on the bench. It had to be true. Not even Sebastian could be so cruel to lie at a moment like this...

"I love you too."

Without saying a word, the demon came back to Ciel, helped him to sit up and buttoned his shirt and pants. Ciel could see a smile gracing the man's lips.

"You're so beautiful that I could eat you up." The boy felt the weight of the demon on him again, when Sebastian pushed him against the back of the bench. His heart raced when Sebastian smiled at him and began to caress his face once again. With every breath Ciel took, Sebastian seemed to move closer. With every breath he took, Sebastian moved his hands lower – until they were placed around his neck.

"It's now, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is..." The demon tightened his grip on Ciel's throat. Ciel could feel himself slowly suffocating. Maybe this was he best way to die, at least it was by someone who he loved. A sharp pain flashed through his body – Ciel didn't know whether it was because of the strangling or because of the fact that he missed Sebastian so much. That he loved Sebastian so much. 'Sebastian'...

His life passed through his eyes. The death of his parents, the contract with Sebastian, all the people around him, his home, his thoughts, his feelings... and suddenly there was nothing but Sebastian. Nothing but Sebastian in Ciel's world. The only one who could ever enter the earl's world. There was no life without Sebastian.

No air found its way to his throat anymore. There was no more oxygen in his lungs. His world was starting to fade away...

"G-goodbye... Sebastian... I... l-love you..." The young earl coughed once and tried to breathe, but collapsed on the bench – lifeless. The young earl Phantomhive had ceased to exist. The doors of Ciel's world were now eternally closed.

--

The demon bent down to kiss his now deceased lord's icy cold lips. Ciel had become the porcelain doll he had always looked like. He turned around and left the body in its world, in the garden that was Ciel Phantomhive. Truth was that he'd miss his master. Truth was that he was pleased to be ree from Ciel's chains. Truth was that he really loved Ciel – and the feeling wouldn't go away. Before opening the gate and leaving the now hollow and lifeless garden, the demon turned around.

"Goodbye, my lord."

He knew it'd be the last time he'd see the boy. The demon pushed away his feelings of guilt, sadness and anxiety – leaving only the feeling of love left.

The demon smiled.

"_You're so beautiful even when you're dead, my Ciel..."_

--

Whew, I hope you'll enjoy this fic~ And do check out the photo collage too! w Reviews are always love.


End file.
